Dumbledore et le cadeau de Noël
by La librairie - A la pire fic
Summary: En ce matin de Noël, Albus Dumbledore regardait ses cadeaux avec avidité. De toutes les couleurs : jaune, rouge, vert, orange, bleu, blanc, argent ou encore or ; de toutes les textures : papier, cuir, boîte en métal, etc. étaient tous ses jolis paquets. Avec des petits nœuds, à points, à rayures, scintillant ou sobre. Noël était la fête préférée d'Albus après la Saint-Valentin.


Note : Il s'agit de raconter le thème de la première fois à travers le cadeau qui nous à tous ravis le coeur.

Titre : Dumbledore et le cadeau de Noël

Personnage : Dumbledore

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, touts droits réservés à J.K. Rowling.

Note 2 : Mais cette "oeuvre" que j'ai créé, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

><p>En ce matin de Noël, Albus Dumbledore regardait ses cadeaux avec avidité. De toutes les couleurs : jaune, rouge, vert, orange, bleu, blanc, argent ou encore or ; de toutes les textures : papier, cuir, boîte en métal, etc. étaient tous ses jolis paquets. Avec des petits nœuds, à points, à rayures, scintillant ou sobre. Noël était la fête préférée d'Albus après la Saint-Valentin.<p>

Oh, un paquet jaune comme les citrons, « miam-miam du citron, ouvrons-le vite » se dit Dumbledore. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'avoir à la place des bonbons au citron tant rêvé, un coffret de potion contenant des potions de mémoires, des élixirs cérébraux de Batuffio, des potions déguises-méninges et des potions de beauté en tous genres, offert généreusement et gracieusement par Severus. « On en connaît un qui va avoir du shampoing pour son anniversaire » se dit le noble et idéaliste directeur de Poudlard, en tirant la langue.

« Bon, le prochain cadeau, hum hum, tient celui-ci, il est de couleur rouge comme l'amour » s'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire espiègle. Un livre et encore un livre, …, en même tant ce cadeau vient d'Irma. Tient, il y a un troisième présent dans ce cadeau, humm, une paire de fouet et une demande officielle pour fouetter les enfants, Argus évidemment. « Oh oh oh » se dit Albus, « Irma et Argus sont donc officiellement ensemble, je vais avoir de quoi m'amuser pour la Saint-Valentin ».

« Oh un cadeau mal emballé avec un châle à perle rose autour » que contient-il se demanda Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire. Une liste de prémonition, combien de fois je suis mort alors … 5 fois, oh Sybille est en baisse, l'année dernière c'était 7 fois pensa notre cher directeur.

Albus reçut bon nombre de cadeaux mais pas celui qu'il veut, pas celui dont il rêve depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Son désir le plus fort, le plus noble, le plus pur. Son tout premier désir.

Il reçut de la nourriture pour phœnix d'Hagrid [en fait les biscuits lui étaient adressés mais faut être suicidaire pour les manger, donc c'est le pauvre Fumseck qui les reçoit], des livres de métamorphose datant de l'époque Morganesque de Minerva et un live de cuisine sur le citron de Pompom [autant vous dire que Pompom a marqué des points], une plante carnivore de Pomona et plein d'autres choses [surtout des livres, tellement de livres que même un Serdaigle en aurait fait une syncope].

Il reçut aussi une sorte de statut d'art contemporain fait à partir de vêtements sales et de chewing-gum de la part de Dobby. Ainsi qu'une écharpe jaune citron de son grand ami Elphias Doge. Et la fameuse lettre ,tant attendu comme chaque année à cette date, de Lucius sur sa sénilité, sa gestion désastreuse de l'école et autres politesses et mots doux.

Après avoir ouvert ses cadeaux, Albus alla à sa fenêtre et noyant sa peine avec des bonbons au citron. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retourna avec la ferme décision de bouder toute la journée mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un autre paquet cadeau, bien emballé, d'une belle couleur or avec des reflets argent. Albus ouvrit le paquet et miracle le cadeau de ses rêves, son cadeau tant désiré, l'amour de sa vie,... ... ... ... ... ... ... .une paire de chaussettes démodée.

* * *

><p>Réponse aux Reviews<p> 


End file.
